Here I Am, Lord
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Two years after the "Apocalypse", the boys are back ! However, it's not every day Demons that are being hunted this time. A sliver has been made through time, allowing passage for demons of Edo Japan. They can't get rid of them on their own though, and with the help of Castiel, they have enlisted the help of someone who can.


**Here I Am, Lord**

 **Summary: Two years after the "Apocalypse", the boys are back~! However, it's not every day Demons that are being hunted this time. A sliver has been made through time, allowing passage for demons of Edo Japan. They can't get rid of them on their own though, and with the help of Castiel, they have enlisted the help of someone who can.**

 **Anime/Manga/TV Show: InuYasha/Supernatural**

 **Pairing: Castiel/Kagome**

 **-x-x-x-**

"What the hell is that, Cas?"

Turning to face the two brothers who stood directly behind him, Castiel glanced back down to the bloodied mass on the ground at his feet. "This is a demon."

"It doesn't look like any demon I ever saw. It looks like...a demon that you're told about in stories, a nightmare...it looks like a monster..." Dean looked at the creature and nudged its head with his shoe.

"They are demons that were manifested hundreds of years ago...they originated in Japan. That this is here..."

"That they're here?" Sam asked.

"That they're here, means nothing good for us. They died out a long time ago, as was 'her' wish."

Shaking his head, Sam lifted his hands in a show of his confused frustration, "Her? And since when does a wish factor into the destruction of a demon?"

"...she was the one who made the wish, and it wasn't so much the wish she made, as much as it was 'what' she made the wish on."

"Cas, I'm a beer away from shoving my shotgun up your ass and watching the bits blow, stop talking in circles and tell me who 'she' is."

A confused look passed over Castiel's eyes, "...her name is Kagome, she was one of God's most favored, and she was cast down to hell in payment for the wish she made on one of Lucifer's many Jewels."

"Lucifer's?" Sam laughed, "Okay, I'm confused."

"Lucifer…as you know, was created by God thousands of millions of years ago, as a perfect Angel. He lived in Heaven and was above every other Angel in Heaven. His appearance was beautiful, dazzling...radiating light and glory, he was covered in gold and shimmering...jewels."

"..." Dean leaned back against the brick wall in the alley where he and Sam had found the demon and _luckily_ , killed it. "So...one of these jewels fell to earth?"

"...when he was cast down, the fall knocked many of these precious stones to the ground. The Sardius, Topaz, Diamond, Beryl, Onyx, Jasper...Sapphire, Emerald, Turquois and Gold...one of those stones, a Pink Beryl...was the catalyst of four souls, pure souls, and in this jewel cam a single wish that had the power of dong good or evil. In the wrong hands..." Castiel shook his head, "We were lucky, it was sewn into the body of Kagome...and while it was shattered and caused a lot of damage directly after the jewel was torn from her flesh, she managed to find a way to rid the world of Hells darkest creations before they could spread across the lands to places other than Japan. It won't be easy to destroy these creatures, we will need help..."

"Whose?"

"...hers."

Dean frowned, "I thought she'd been cast down to hell. How long ago did she die?"

"..." Castiel looked up and at the brothers before glancing down at the ground, "you misunderstood. She never died...in fact, she's still alive..."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Hell)**

Cries of agony sounded throughout the flame caverns of hell, the depths of despair reached the ears of a young woman who lay alone in the darkness of her own solitude.

" _Something has happened..."_ so softly was her voice spoken, it went unheard by the demon dwellers that stood guard around her prison place. Holding in her hands a jewel, her fingers traced over a staggered crack that ran along the inside of the jewel, though not breaching the jewels surface, it was still visible. Pressing a bit of her energy into the Jewel which had been vacant for hundreds of years now, she felt a sudden jolt from the Jewel before her body burned from her powers meeting a barrier from within the Jewel. The sudden spike of her energy drew the attention of those in charge of watching her, and her eyes immediately came to the cold brown eyes of an annoyed Crowley. "...did I wake you?"

"Hardly, I was just in the middle of some rather important business when I felt a tug at your chains."

"My _chains_?" She laughed, "As I recall, I'm here by my own choice, Crowley. Before Lucifer was sealed away, he had placed a protective barrier around me, not to contain me, but to ward off his precious _children_."

He smirked before vanishing from her sight, a hand running along the bear flesh of her arm caused her to drop to the floor of her cage in pain. "Remember, Kagome...I am the King of Hell, now that Lucifer is out of the way. Your _barrier_ serves to keep away those who are inferior...to me."

Shivering at the torture that was wrecking her body, she fought back tears that threatened to fall, pushing them back with every bit of her willpower that she could. "No, the barrier is there to keep away those who are inferior to _me_!" Her eyes flared with her energy and a blast of pink shot out and nearly knocked Crowley off his feet when he disappeared before any real damage could be caused to his _meat_ suit. "..." she brought her eyes that were fading from the unnatural glow down to the Jewel that she held, clutched tightly with her fingers. The crack was growing, and within the crack, a dark red glowed devastatingly bright. "...what is happening...?"

" _Kagome..."_

A voice sounded around her and she looked around to see where the source was. It was nowhere. No one was near her, no one besides Crowley was ever foolish enough to come near her. That alone told her this was a _visitor_ , it wasn't the first time she'd had one of _those_. "...let's see...it's not Gabriel...last time I spoke to him was well over four hundred years ago, and he only popped in to see what the pet of Lucifer looked like and to tell me to _"hang in there"_...so who has come to pay me a visit this time?"

A bright light formed before her, she couldn't make out the figure, similar to the time when Gabriel had snuck down below to see her. All she could make out was the white light of their glow. _"I have come to take you from this hell. Take my hand...and I will pull you from the flames of hell."_

"..." Kagome felt something inside of her ache at those words. The idea that she would be taken from this cage, that she might be freed. "This is no joke...you will save me from this hell? Even though..."

She wasn't able to finish her worries as a hand reached out and pulled her into the glow. The next thing she knew, she was lying in the middle of nowhere, alone, and exhausted. Sitting up, her hair fell well past her shoulders and bust, water falling into her lap and pooling around her waist. "So just like that...I'm free?"

"Not quite..."

Jumping, Kagome forced herself onto her feet and turned to the source of the familiar voice she'd heard in hell. "...who are you... what did you do?"

"My name is Castiel, I pulled you from hell...and gave you-"

"No...Knowing what I am...why did you pull me from hell?!"

"...what you are is...unimportant."

Kagome shook her head, "...you're wrong..." tears formed valiantly in her eyes and fell without any remorse to the girl who gave into her body's fatigue. Not caring anymore that she was released, her worries were now on what troubles would come from her newly found freedom. For her...and for others...

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of my first Supernatural/ Inuyasha fic, I am super excited about this story, scared out of my mind, but excited none the less. Let me know what you all think about this story. I'll update again soon, but I'm going to go back to watching the series since technically I'm only on season fives last disk…;P LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
